Naruto Ninja Council: A New Beginning
by TeeJay32
Summary: My first ever published Naruto story. Read if you like a good humoured and actioned Naruto story, please review, cheers


Naruto Ninja Council: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I just post stories about the show

- There may be spelling & grammar mistakes, that I apologize for, but I'm not perfect

--------------------------------

Chapter 1: Bad Dream

It was dawn in the hidden leaf village. The Black Ops had surrounded the village for protection. No one was awake. _"I will kill you Naruto Uzimaki"_

"AAAHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, you dingbat! You woke me up!"

"Uh.. Sorry Sakura.. I had a bad dream" Naruto sucked up to Sakura trying to make her feel better. "I'm sorry Sakura.. I-I-I'll make it up to you?" he scratched his head.

"Humph" Sakura rolled her eyes. "How Naruto?" Sakura said. Naruto looked puzzled and started mumbling to himself on how he could make it up to Sakura.

"OK FINE" Sakura looked up. "I know you've been staring at it like it's your baby so just go on and take it" Naruto shouted.

"Staring at what Naruto?" Sakura claimed.

"You know! My Ramen ticket!" Naruto grimed. Sakura laughed at what Naruto had said.

"If you think a Ramen ticket is going to cheer me up from waking up so early then guess again pal!" Naruto frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry to yell Naruto, you just know how much I hate waking up early…"

"I'm sorry Sakura… but it was him, I saw him!"

"Him?!?"… "Gee Naruto that gives me the perfect idea on who you're talking about"

"Orichimaru… he said that he would kill me"

"Don't worry Naruto, everything will be fine. The incredible Black Ops have gone after him; there is no way that he will escape or be able to defeat them" Sakura patted Naruto on the back.

"What about Kabuto? HUH? He's pretty strong; he took a powerful Rasengan of mine to the stomach and still survived. He's one of those healing ninja, whenever Orichimaru gets hurt, Kabuto will be right there to heal him up again. I can't live with it, I must destroy them both" Naruto started to fire right up.

"Naruto, you've got to calm down! We don't want to disturb and wake Sasuke up"

"I don't care about Sasuke! It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that! Well you know what Sakura, this time it isn't about Sasuke! It's about putting an end to one of the most evil Sannin ever, Orichimaru! And I'm going to stop him right now." Naruto bolted out the door.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura cried. Sakura looked over to the sleeping Sasuke and had flashbacks of when Sasuke had the curse mark upon him and when ever it was released he was out of control and evil and how she hated it. She looked out of the window and saw Naruto sprinting across the path.

"I will defeat you Orichimaru! Just you wait!" Naruto thought to himself. "You have taken away too many good people and friends of mine, and you don't know how angry I am at you for taking the life of Old man hokage." Naruto raged through the village looking for the exit. 2 Black Ops members popped in front of him.

"Kid, what do you think your doing? Where are you going at this time?"

"To kill you know who"

The two Black Ops members whispered to each other. "Do you think this kid is talking about Orichi-"

"No, there is no way he could be after him. Let alone consider of killing him" The other Black Ops member interrupted. The two Black Ops members turned around to talk to Naruto when they found he had gone.

"Sir he must of gotten away!"

"Quick he couldn't of gone too far, stop that brat from escaping, I'll warn the others!"

"Yes, Sir." The Black Ops member agreed. The two of them split up to track down where Naruto had run off to. The Black Ops leader had confronted 3 other Black Ops members and shouted

"Listen, the three of you! Some kid in an orange outfit is trying to escape the village; we can not let this happen! I need all of us to stop him from leaving!"

The three Black Ops members looked at each other and then shouted "RIGHT!" now all 5 Black Ops were on the search to find Naruto. Naruto looked above and saw 3 Black Ops members dash past him. He was hiding in an alley way waiting to see all 5 members run past him. He thought in his head about how stupid they were about not checking the alley way below them first. "Psst… Naruto" a voice came from the darker parts of the alley way.

"Whose there" Naruto asked.

"It's me… You know Bushy Brow"

"BUSHY BROW IM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto shush, I'm trying to do you a favour so come here and listen" Naruto walked over into the deeper parts of the alleyway. "Ok listen up, I know you're after you know who, and if you have a goal then I'm going to do my best to help you reach it."

"Argh… What do you mean Lee?"

"Listen, I'll distract the Black Ops whilst you run away from here and go off to defeat Orichimaru" Naruto looked puzzled as usual and before he could speak Lee spoke again "Look Naruto, don't ask questions on how I know your after him etc. just go I'm doing you a favour you basically would have wished for, and I'll guarantee that I don't fail it, so go on scram." Naruto nodded and ran to the end of the alleyway and then turned around and said "Thank you Lee I owe you one." Lee put his thumb up and smiled. Then Naruto dashed off to escape the village.

"Hey Black Ops!" The three Black Ops members turned around. "Could you please help me, I need medical help" Lee puffed. The Black Ops members turned to each other and then said to Lee "Sorry Sir, we're kind of busy on an important mission." Lee frowned and started walking slowly the opposite direction. "Come on man, don't you think that's a bit harsh? The poor kid needs help, I'm sure the other two will get that kid" The Black Ops member said. The other two agreed and then yelled

"Hey kid"

"Yeah?" Lee turned around.

"What kind of help do you need?"

"Well I'm sick at the moment and I need my tablet, because I forgot to take it, could you please help me find them, without them my performance and chakra are draining making it hard for me to breathe." The three Black Ops dashed to Lee and took him to the hospital when confronted by the other two Black Ops members. "What on earth are you three doing?"

"Sir, this kid needs emergency medical assistance; we must get him to a hospital immediately"

"Grr… fine, get him to a hospital the search will continue later on today, go on help him already" The Black Ops members rushed to the hospital. Today was one of Naruto's lucky escaping days.

----------------------

Chapter 2: Savior Sannin!

(Voice in head) "That's it Orichimaru, I'm outta my village coming to destroy you and I will never ever back down." Naruto dashed his way through trees another 100 yards. Naruto came past a waterfall leading to a river. "Let's see how Ebisu's water balancing chakra skill is going" Naruto put his legs apart and gulped. "Here I come Orichimaru!!!" he yelled as he bolted down the waterfall, walking and balancing his chakra perfectly. "Haha, Yeaaah!!!" he cheerfully yelled. "I'm Naruto Uzimaki, The next Hokage! Believe it!" he ran even faster down the waterfall and then just before the end he jumped, somersaulted into the river. "Haha, that was incredible, I wanna do it again!" then he said in his head "No wait Naruto, it isn't about having fun, it is about destroying the evil Sannin and sound village leader Orichimaru!" he put on a serious face and then dashed off again to find Orichimaru.

-----------------------

"Hokage, Hokage, Hokage!!!" he repeatedly said in his head whilst running. He suddenly fell over after a fast kunai knife hit the tree in front of him. "Hey, what the?" He yelled.

"Stop there leaf ninja boy, if you move you will die!" a sound said coming from behind the trees.

"Hey, who goes there, show yourself!" Naruto demanded. "You can't beat me, whoever you are, even if your Orichimaru!"

"Orichimaru… haha, do you think I would be that weak?"

"Huh?" Naruto surprisingly said. "There is no way…" he muttered to himself. The ninja behind the trees revealed himself.

"It's me … Kabuto" he said smiling. Naruto's mouth had dropped. Kabuto evilly laughed. "I will kill you Naruto, if it's the last thing I do" Kabuto suddenly charged towards Naruto, and Naruto couldn't move it was as if he was completely stunned. Naruto closed his eyes as Kabuto approached him closer and closer with his right fist back as if he was about to pound him in the face. Kabuto stopped in front of the squinting Naruto, and patted him on the head. "You'll never learn" Kabuto's voice had deeply changed.

"WHA?" Naruto said dim faced. Kabuto puffed and turned into Jaraiya.

"It's me Jaraiya" Jaraiya said smiling. Naruto's eyes widened and widened until he let out a steamy hot foul mouth.

"PERVY SAGE!!!! YOU ROTTEN OLD BASTARD, YOU NEARLY HAD ME THINKING THAT MY LIFE WAS OVER, I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Naruto started pounding Jaraiya until Jaraiya could let him off.

"Haha, ok that's enough. Settle Naruto, it was just a little trick to see how you would approach an enemy such as Kabuto so suddenly on your own."

"YEAH, WELL IT WASN'T VERY FUNNY!" he turned around and groaned. Jaraiya continued to laugh when he had a gift to cheer Naruto up.

"Ok, Naruto, I knew you wouldn't be happy with my trick anyway so I came prepared with a little something you might like." Naruto turned around with golden eyes and started floating in front of Jaraiya. "Err… wanna know what it is?" Jaraiya asked.

"Please Jaraiya… just say it"

"Say what…"

"Please say it's a ramen ticket, oh please, please"

Jaraiya bowed his head in disgust. "No… nothing to do with food, sorry… but you will like it" Naruto's eyes sparkled even brighter. "I got you a new friend Naruto, say hello to him, go on don't be shy" Jaraiya reached for something behind the tree, then brought it out and it was a puppy. "Yep he's all yours, this little fella is now an Uzimaki" Naruto screamed in joy and went over and gave Jaraiya a big hug.

"JARAIYA, THANK YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU" Jaraiya couldn't breathe Naruto was hugging him that tight. "WHAT SHOULD I CALL HIM…? HMM OH I KNOW, NARUTO JR.! NO WAIT… UMM OH I KNOW! LIL UZI NAH… THAT'S TOO GIRLY" Naruto kept shouting out different names which made Jaraiya bored.

"I've got a name for it, Naruto" Jaraiya smirked.

"Yeah Jaraiya? Go on say what it is"

---------------------------------

Chapter 3: The dogs Name is Zena

---------------------------------

"Zena." Jaraiya said confidently.

"ZENA? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS ZENA" Naruto shouted. Once again Jaraiya bowed his head in shame, then brought it back up again smiling.

"Zena was the one and only most beautiful girls there ever was in my academy when I was a kid" Jaraiya started to float with his tongue sticking out. This time Naruto had his head bowed in shame.

"I don't call you pervy sage for nothing" Naruto claimed. Jaraiya stopped floating and looked at Naruto then the dog trying to tell Naruto some sort of signal that he wasn't getting.

"Oh I get it" Naruto said. "You bought me the dog, you get to name it" Jaraiya was impressed. "Yeah that's ok, I mean you did buy it after all… and its just a name, not like it cares" Jaraiya was more impressed that Naruto was actually putting someone first other then himself. "Besides… Zena is a pretty cool name" Jaraiya nodded.

"Then Zena it shall be!" Jaraiya said trying to put it into some sort of superman speech. Jaraiya, Zena and Naruto decided to move on just before…

"But you got to buy me some ramen" Naruto said quickly. Jaraiya fell to the fall

"GAHHHHH, I knew Naruto, I knew there would be a gimmick to it! I thought for once in this lifetime everything would be fine without giving you rewards" Naruto grinned as they all decided to head on when Jaraiya put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "Naruto, look at me, I am a great trainer and friend to you, and I see you the same way but I think charging after Orichimaru is to early, especially when your not even Chunin yet." Naruto frowned and Jaraiya continued "there are still certain techniques and tactics I would love to teach you before you start running off and challenging hard ninja such as Orichimaru" "So what'd ya say we go have some training and then relax in the hot springs and then I'll buy you some ramen!" Naruto looked up happily.

"AS IF I'D SAY NO TO THAT!" Naruto and Jaraiya laughed; as Naruto picked up his new puppy 'Zena' and off they dashed to the training fields, ready to prepare for Orichimaru!

----------------------------------------

End.

AN: Thanks to those who took there time reading this, it is my first published story and I will continue to progress and make more in the sequel A.S.A.P. please review it as I've taking my time editing and making it and it would be well appreciated. Hope you liked and I look forward to making more stories!

Cheers.


End file.
